Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenglut
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hinterlass' mir doch eine Nachricht, wenn du etwas mit mir besprechen möchtest. Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Loorbeerjunges. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 13:21, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hi Aschenglut Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe oder ähnliches brauchst kannst du mich gerne anschreiben ;) Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 15:08, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Ash Hallo Ash! (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Danke,dass dir meine Geschichte: Der ewige Frost gefällt.Ich will dich herzlich im Wiki wilkommen heißen und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki wünschen. Hi Aschenglut Habs erledigt. Falls es dir mal wieder passiert, einfach in die Code-Ansicht gehen und schauen, wo sich leerzeichen befinden. Ich hab mal nen Screenshot gemacht damit du sehen kannst, was ich meine.thumb|left Samenpfote (Diskussion) 11:36, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey,die Idee finde ich gut.Ich denke wir können schon anfangen mir der Geschichte.Wer soll die Seite: Morgenschein erstellen? Ich oder du? Lg,Poppy. Hierarchie Ich fände es besser wenn es in einer Seite wäre: Hierarchie von Morgenschein. Lg,Poppy Das Cover Das Cover finde ich aber echt schön.Was meinst du,sollen wir nun Rosenwolf sagén,dass wir kein Cover brauchen? Und wer ist die Katze in der Mitter des Covers? Lg, 11:40, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Cover Also,erstens könntest du Rosenwolf bescheid sagen,dass wir kein Cover mehr brauchen? Und die Katze,ich denke nicht dass es Morgenpfote sein kann,er hat ja cremefarbenes Fell.Wie wäre es wenn es Schattenpelz wäre? Aber er hat blaue Augen.Könntest du seine Augen blau machen? Lg,Poppy. Also... Also, Mondpfote ist ja gerade in einem Traum,wo ihr erzählt wird dass es einen Kater geben wird (Mogenpfote) der mit ihr zusammen kämpfen wird.Und der Traum wird sich beenden,dann wird Mondpfote aufwachen und fragt sich wer mit diesem Kater überhaupt gemeint wurde.Ihr Mentorin Mauseflügel nimmt sie dann mit zum Kampftraining mit Flockenpfote und Falkenflug.Dort üben die beiden das Kämpfen und dann als sie fertig waren mussten die beiden noch jagen.Dort begegnet sie bei einer echt sehr wunderschönen Stelle (im Wald) Sternenfell und Schattenpelz.Die beiden sagen ihr schon mal eine finstere Prophezeiung,eine andere: Nacht und Sonne werden sich streiten.Sie werden kämpfen und Blutvergießen.Aber der Morgen wird dem Mond helfen und den Kampf beenden. Und weiter weis ich noch nicht was kommen wird. Lg,Poppy Ps: Die Prophezeiung beudetet dass der Nachtclan und der Sonnenclan sich streiten werden,auf der großen Versammlung,und dass es dann zu einem Kampf kommen wird.Dieser Kampf wird bei der schönen Stelle sein wo Mondpfote war.Morgenpfote wird Mondpfote angreifen.Aber dann als er sie zu Boden gedrückt hatte,erfährt er dass sie Teil der Prophezeiung: ''Zwei werden es sein.... ''ist.Er wird Mondpfote helfen (also er wird ihr helfen beim aufstehen und dann den Kampf beenden,indem er zu Sommerstern geht und ihm sagt dass sie zu schwach seien den Nachtclan zu besiegen). PPs: Morgenpfote sollte im nächsten Kapitel schon von der Prophezeiung erfahren und bei einem anderen Kapitel (also bevor der Streit,die großer Versammlung und der Kampf ist) sich entscheiden Krieger zu werden.Aber noch nicht im nächsten und übernächsten Kapitel.Aber im nächsten Kaitel soll er schon von der Prophezeiung: ''Zwei werde es sein.. erfahren. Hy Ich möchte jetzt weiterschreiben,habe sogar mit dem sechsten Kapitel schon angefangen :) Lg,Poppy. Re: Gründer dieses Wikis Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:58, 20. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Re: Signatur Hallo Aschenglut, Natürlich mache ich dir eine Signatur. Ich musste nur wissen wie sie aussehen sollte. Also, ich bräuchte dafür die Schriftart, die Farben, evtl. auch welchen Spruch du an deiner Signatur haben willst und natürlich, wie die Katze (also die Animation) aussehen sollte.^^ Ich hab allerdings keine Ahnung, was das mit deiner Bearbeitungsanzahl zu tun haben soll, sorry... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 12:01, 21. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hy Danke, ich werde bestimmt an Morgenschein weiterschreiben ;) Lg, 06:21, 16. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Schön, dass du wieder da bist^^ Mir geht es ganz gut und dir? Lg, deine 06:09, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Freut mich zu hören. Ja, hab ich ebenso ^^ Lg, deine 13:22, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)